rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dread in the Air
"Dread in the Air" is the fifty-fourth episode of RWBY and the second episode of Volume 5. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on October 21st, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on October 24th, 2017, and was made public on October 28th, 2017. Summary Arthur Watts and Leonardo Lionheart use a Seer to contact Salem and report about the location of the Spring Maiden. Cinder Fall is with Salem and is keen to know Ruby Rose's location after Lionheart reveals the presence of Qrow Branwen. Salem orders Cinder to take her team and go to Raven Branwen, where she will, along with Watts, convince the Branwen tribe to cooperate. Once this is accomplished, Salem will have Spring retrieve the Relic and give Hazel Rainart the go-ahead to let the White Fang destroy Haven Academy. After the report is finished Cinder speaks privately to Salem, airing her frustrations about allying with bandits as well as keeping Ruby Rose alive. Salem reassures Cinder and concludes the conversation by advising Cinder to be cautious in future encounters with Ruby. Weiss Schnee continues her flight to Mistral. Along the way, the Cargo Airship she is traveling in encounters the source of the distress call which they heard earlier in the journey. The other airships are destroyed by a swarm of Lancers. Through her cargo ship's maneuvering around the floating islands of Lake Matsu in addition to her own employment of Dust and her Semblance, Weiss manages to ward off the swarm of pursuing Lancers. In the process, however, a Queen Lancer is disturbed. While Weiss is successfully able to defeat the Queen Lancer through the use of her Arma Gigas Summon, the cargo ship takes significant damage in the process and ultimately crashes. Adam Taurus, with the help of Hazel, meets with Sienna Khan to seek the assistance of the White Fang for an assault on Haven Academy and by extension a war on Humanity. Amidst her refusal, Adam's true aim for the meeting is revealed as he commits a coup, killing Sienna Khan and taking her place as High Leader of the White Fang. Hazel, who was not informed of the plan, expresses his frustration at the lack of communication Adam had with him as well as his disappointment in the unnecessary death of Sienna Khan. At the crash site of the cargo airship, Weiss Schnee encounters Raven Branwen and two members of her tribe, and is knocked unconscious. Transcript }} Characters *Hazel Rainart *Bandit One *Bandit Two *Raven Branwen }} See Also *Battle Pages **Weiss and Atlas Pilot vs. Lancers *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V5 02 00005.png|The Seer chokes Lionheart. V5 02 00007.png|Salem and Cinder have a talk. V5 02 00019.png|Weiss fights off the Lancers with Dust. V5 02 00026.png|Weiss fights the Queen Lancer. V5 02 00029.png|The Queen Lancer damages the airship's engine. V5 02 00030.png|The crates of Dust explode. V5 02 00033.png|Weiss' summon deflects the stinger in an unfortunate direction. V5 02 00036.png|Weiss attempts to slow the airship's descent. V5 02 00042.png|Adam wants Humans to serve the Faunus. V5 02 00044.png|Sienna is taken by surprise. V5 02 00049.png|Weiss asks for help... V5 02 00050.png|...from the wrong kind of people. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 5